


Pose

by cathrheas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cameras, F/F, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Sonia takes some intimate pictures of her girlfriend, Nessa.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa & Sonia, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Pose

**Author's Note:**

> short smut is short. sorry

“Alright, turn just a little bit to the left...I think.”

“You think?”

“...Yeah. I think. Not your whole body, though, just your head.”

Nessa did as she was told, tilting her head to best catch the light. She was sitting on their bed, her leg crossed daintily, Sonia gasped at how gorgeous she looked, then snapped a picture. Of course, Nessa knew how to work the angles. She was a model, through and through. In fact, Sonia was surprised that Nessa hadn’t immediately sat down and came up with the perfect picture...but then again, Sonia’s shoddy camera work left a lot to be wanted for. How many times had she been scolded by her grandmother for taking horrible field pictures...?

Well, Nessa was no Pokemon. She was ready,  _ born _ to pose. Sonia had been worried that Nessa wouldn’t be able to wear what she was wearing with such confidence, but after seeing Nessa work, she wanted to apologize aloud. “Should I move, or do you need a few more like this?”

“Uh, lemme see...” Sonia scrolled through the gallery of her Rotom phone, looking over the past few shots. They were all nearly identical, although some of them were a bit blurred from Sonia’s shaky hands. “N-no, we’re good. Let’s do something different. Do you want to take anything off?”

Sonia only asked because she wasn’t sure what she wanted, herself; Nessa was wearing navy blue garters and stockings, with panties and a bra to match. It looked beautiful on her, complementing her luscious skin...on the other hand, Sonia wanted to see what was beneath. Nessa decided for her, rolling onto her stomach. “I’ll take the panties off. There’s something I want to show you.”

“I hate to ruin the surprise, but I think I’ve seen all you’ve got down there, yeah?”

“Not this bit.” Nessa smiled knowingly. “Get a shot of me pulling them down.”

“Right!” Sonia readied her camera. It was her idea to do a photoshoot, but Nessa seemed to be calling the shots. Nessa looked back at the camera, her gaze deep and wanting. She reached back, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her panties, rolling them down over her garters and stockings. At first, Sonia didn’t see anything out of place; Nessa pulled the panties down slowly, making a grand reveal of her behind, and Sonia was quite familiar with it. 

However, when Nessa pulled them down further, Sonia saw something that was  _ definitely _ different than usual: the turquoise jewel that seemed to be embedded in Sonia’s asshole.

“Um...w-wow,” Sonia said, flushing.

“Take the picture. C’mon.”

“H-hold on! I’m in shock, here. Just—wow,” Sonia breathed. She did take the picture, with the waistband of Nessa’s panties just beneath what Sonia assumed to be a butt plug. After she’d taken a few shots, Nessa took them all the way off, leaving them in the view of the camera. Sonia didn’t know if she was just rushing to get them off or if she purposefully wanted them in the next few shots. “Nessa...wh-what made you do this?” Nessa frowned, so Sonia quickly added, “That isn’t a complaint, by any means. You look stunning!”

“Really? Thank you,” Nessa said. She smiled, and Sonia quickly tapped the capture button. “You said you wanted to try something different, down there, right? I know I said I was unsure, but...I figured I’d try it out on my own, just to get a feel for it.”

Nessa spread her legs a little wider, gave her best smoldering look to the camera. Sonia took another picture. “Yeah? Thanks for playing along. How’s it feel? How long have you had it in?”

“It feels...a bit strange, but not uncomfortable. I think it’ll feel better when we really get started. Just having it inside while we do it...”

“Yeah, I bet, but how long have you had it in?”

“Jeez, Sonia,” Nessa said, laughing. “Not long. Maybe half an hour before you came home. But I’ve had it in before.”

Sonia gasped in faux offense. “Without me? I’m hurt. But...thanks for letting me see it now. It’s so cute! You make it look...chic.”

“Since it looks cute, let’s take a few more pictures,” Nessa said, rather enthusiastically. Sonia really had to reign in her shaking, then. She was so excited that she’d gotten Nessa to experiment a little more that she couldn’t help it...but she had to make sure the pictures turned out well. “Tell me what to do, now.”

“Alright, let’s see. Um...maybe...could you put your hand between your legs?”

“Where?”

“Y’know.”

Nessa snickered a bit. Sonia was glad she wasn’t pressing the issue. She’d barely worked up the courage to ask Nessa to be more daring in bed; she might have used up all her bravery for the year, or decade, or so. Nessa took the hint, reaching one hand back to stroke her clit. She jumped a little bit, but otherwise kept her composure, smiling just a little. “Like that?”

“Y-yeah, that’s...you look stunning. Just amazing,” Sonia said, almost mindlessly, as she took more photos. “And you’re wet, too...”

Nessa’s poker face broke. “We started doing this fifteen minutes ago, and I’ve had this in since before you came home, and...I like posing for you.”

Sonia took a picture then, subtly; Nessa would have lost her mind if she knew Sonia had caught her with a panicky expression. “Really...? You’re turned on? I thought it was just because you’re the water gym leader.”

“Sonia, you’re insufferable,” Nessa said, giggling into her hand. Another picture. “Tell me what to do now.”

“Put a finger in. No, two.”

“Two. Alright,” Nessa murmured. She was dripping wet, Sonia could see it, but Sonia also knew how tight Nessa was. She could see it in Nessa’s face, the way her eyes slipped shut when her fingers went inside. Sonia took a picture, zooming in just a bit on Nessa’s expression. “S-Sonia...oh...”

“This is perfect,” Sonia exclaimed. “Nessa, I think I’m going to keep these forever—”

“Take a video,” Nessa said. 

“Huh? Models usually just do pictures, don’t they?”

“Th-they do videos, too, but that’s not the point. I’m about to start fucking myself, and it’ll just come out blurry if you take pictures.”

Sonia nearly choked on her spit. Nessa was nothing if not straightforward. “Understood.”

She hit the record button, trying once more to anchor her hands to the phone. Her palms were sweaty. She knew she was getting wet, too, and she wondered if Nessa would let her record it if Nessa gave her head. But she was letting her thoughts get carried away; she kept looking at Nessa, her eyes darting back and forth between real-life Nessa and the Nessa on the screen.

Nessa had her face in the pillow at first, but then she turned around again, looking at the camera with longing. Was she a pornstar in another life? Sure, she made some pretty sexy faces when they were together, but she was really playing it up.

Sonia managed to grip her Rotom phone with one hand, sliding the other beneath her leggings. Nessa mumbled something, too low for Sonia’s ears, then shut her eyes. Sonia was glad she wasn’t paying attention, really. Nessa was on the camera, Nessa was the star of the show, Nessa was the center of attention. Sonia was simply behind the scenes, basking in Nessa’s glow and rubbing her clit with the pad of her finger.

Sonia had to stifle her own moans, biting her lip to make sure they didn’t seep into the mic. Nessa was crying out enough for the both of them. The faces may have been exaggerations (pretty hot ones, at that), but Sonia knew those whimpers, knew those groans. 

“It feels...kinda full,” Nessa said. “If I press hard enough with my fingers, I can feel it...” The butt plug? She could really feel it? She liked it? She must have liked it, the way she was grinding against her own hand and whimpering. “I bet I could take something bigger, though, with a bit of help.”

_ I’ll help, _ Sonia thought, perhaps a bit too excitedly. Instead of speaking, she put her thoughts into her hand, circling her clit until her knees got weak. But she had to keep recording...God, how fun it would be to watch that video, look at those photos, over and over again. She imagined watching them when Nessa was away, touching herself just like she was...or maybe even while Nessa was there, and they’d lay next to each other, looking on and touching themselves.

Actually, maybe watching it would be even more fun than recording it.

“Sonia...Sonia, Sonia,” Nessa sighed, licking her lips. “I’m almost there. It’s so sensitive, w-with the plug. If it were you touching me, I would have came twice by now.”

Was that a proposal? Sonia didn’t take it. She wanted Nessa to finish herself off in front of the camera, no doubt about it. Sonia slowed the hand in her leggings, watching as Nessa dug her nails into the bed and fucked herself harder. Her back arched, like a cat’s, then relaxed; it arched again, a little less, and Nessa let out a heavy breath. Sonia could see the plug moving ever so slightly, light bouncing off of its blue jewel, as Nessa climaxed and her body tightened up. Sonia watched through the screen of the phone, holding her breath.

She only released it when Nessa collapsed to the bed, pulling her fingers out of herself. With a bit of awkward maneuvering, Sonia stopped the recording with one hand. She dropped her phone to the bed, climbing on top of it fully clothed so she could give Nessa a kiss. Nessa was a bit tired out, but she was always a fighter, kissing Sonia back with all of the energy she could muster.

“For our eyes only,” Nessa whispered. “Don’t forget.”

“As if I’d want anybody else to see that. You were just so...I can’t even describe it. You looked like magic on that camera, love. You have to watch it.”

“Not yet. I still haven’t recorded you yet, after all.”

“...Oh, God.”


End file.
